Field programmable gate array (FPGAs) are widely used in a broad variety of industries and technologies, including medical equipment, automobiles, telecommunication devices, defense and military applications, and many other technologies. Ethernet is a standard prevalent interface for digital circuit card assemblies (CCAs) and can be easily implemented in FPGAs or processors, allowing software control of hardware functions over a network. Processors can implement Ethernet with a software “stack” that allows flexible and full functionality, but this often comes with a significant performance penalty, such as in reduced throughput or increased latency.